


Torchwood: Day One - Alternative Ending

by celedan



Series: What We Do For Love [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Sex, Episode: s01e02 Day One, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the sex gas alien back in episode two? What if it just left Carys' body not to take possession of Gwen as its new host, but to take revenge?  Unexpectedly fleeing to the Torchwood hub, it takes possession of Ianto instead. Jack is prepared to do everything in his power to save Ianto, even if that means having sex with him, and probably ending in a pile of dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchwood: Day One - Alternative Ending

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language, and this is my first fanfic completely written in English, no translation of a German fic or something. It was easier than I thought, but nonetheless, please forgive any mistakes I've made.

With baited breath, the whole team watched as the pinkish gas cloud abruptly left Carys' body to take possession of Gwen's. But instead of coming to envelope her, the being floated motionless over Carys' unconscious body, much too close to her for Jack to activate the trapping device without endangering the girl.  
Suddenly a ripple went through the cloud, and glowing bright it abruptly flew out of the room, leaving the Torchwood team with no chance to even try to catch it.  
“Fuck!” Jack cried in fury, and withstood the urge to stomp his foot.  
“What happened!?“ Gwen asked, looking wide eyed between her colleagues.  
“Maybe it's afraid?” Tosh guessed, and shrugged her shoulders.  
“No, I don't think so,” Jack disagreed frustrated. “It needs a new body and Gwen offered. This makes no sense. Now it has to look for another host as soon as possible.”  
Jack's headphone beeped with an incoming call. Irritated he activated it because it only could be Ianto calling him. “Not now, Ianto!” he snapped.  
“But...” Ianto tried, but Jack cut him off again abruptly.  
“The creature just escaped, looking for a new host, so if this isn't really important, it has to wait, Ianto.”  
For a moment there was silence on the other end so that Jack just wanted to snap at Ianto again, when the young man suddenly answered, his voice sounding small and scared, “I think it's here, Sir.”  
Jack blinked, ice running through his veins at hearing those words. “What.”  
“Jack,” Ianto sobbed, which scared Jack further because Ianto always just called him Sir, never by his first name. “It's here. I... I think it's in me.”  
Restless, Jack's eyes darted from one team member to the other, who watched him with growing anticipation and worry. He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking frantically. “Ianto,” he finally said to his young colleague, trying to let his voice sound as calm and reassuring as possible. “Listen to me. Go down to the cells, and lock yourself up there as long as you still have control over your body. I'll be there as fast as I can.”  
“Alright.” Ianto tried to sound brave, but Jack heard the frightened catch in his voice.  
“Everything will be alright,” he told him gently. “Now go.”  
Jack left the connection open in case Ianto wanted to talk to him, in the meanwhile rushing from the room. “Gwen, take care of Carys,” Jack threw back over his shoulder, Owen and Tosh immediately following him.  
“What's happened?” Gwen shouted after them in fear. “It's got Ianto, doesn't it?”  
She got no reply because the others had already left the building, but she didn't really need one.  
Trembling, she knelt down at Carys' side, determined to care for the young woman instead of thinking what might happen to Ianto, pushing her guilt roughly aside. 

“Why Ianto?” Tosh squeaked, trying desperately to clutch at anything that would stop her from tumbling head first through the interior of the SUV. But she couldn't hold this neckbreaking speed against Jack. He was scared for Ianto, just like she was.  
“It's gotta be revenge,” Owen said convinced. “It could have easily taken Gwen, she even offered, but instead it took off trough the whole city back to the hub to choose Ianto of all people.”  
“Yeah, you're right,” mumbled Jack, not able to think clearly at the moment. Honestly, he didn't care right now why the creature took Ianto, he just wanted to save him.  
In record time, Jack drove them back to the hub, breaking every traffic regulation in Cardiff, and stormed immediately down to the cells, leaving Tosh at her computer where she promptly undertook bio scans of Ianto's vital functions.  
She swore softly under her breath at seeing the readings. 

Jack rushed through to the cells, and stopped before the one Ianto was in, who was cowering in the far corner.  
“Ianto,” he approached him gingerly, reaching out to him and laying his hand on the glass separating them.  
The young man blinked, breathing heavily, but Jack saw recognition fill his eyes upon seeing Jack.  
For a moment he stood helplessly before the glass, staring at Ianto, as his headset beeped.  
“Jack,” Tosh said urgently. “The chemical composition of the air in his cell has much higher readings after just a few minutes of him being possessed than Carys' after an hour.”  
Yeah, Jack had smelt the pheromones even back up in the hub, Ianto's scent permeating the air in thick, irresistible waves that threatened to choke him, and tear down even his resistance. On the positive, the overpowering smell at least masked the stench of the Weevils and the mould of the basement down here.  
“He's dying, Jack,” Owen told him bluntly, rushing in with a medical scanner, just before Jack could form a reply. He showed Jack the readings on the small display, all the while carefully breathing through his mouth because of the strong smell of pheromones in the air. Ianto's vital functions had reached a critical point, his lungs would soon collapse, his internal organs fail due to the pressure and then...  
Jack couldn't help himself, he had to think of the poor rat in the lab.  
He felt his stomach churning, but Jack roughly pushed the feeling down, instead swearing colourfully, and turning to Ianto once more as the young man abruptly cried out in pain. “Please,” Jack begged. “Let him go. You will kill him if you stay within him.”  
Ianto raised his gaze to look at Jack, his eyes suddenly glittering full of contempt. “You wanted to kill me!” he sneered, uncurling a little and sitting up.  
“You are a danger for the people on this planet,” Jack argued. “It's my job to protect them. I couldn't let you continue.”  
“Good for me then, that I have this one,” the creature laughed smugly.  
Jack took a step nearer to the glas, hitting it with his fists angrily. “Just until he dies. Then I will kill you anyway. Possessing him is just a reprieve for you!”  
“I take what I can get. I just wanted to feed on this planet, but now you will feel my revenge. I will continue after this one dies, and you can't stop me. I will glutton myself on the people of the earth even if it kills me in the end.”  
Suddenly Ianto cried out again, curling up once more. Jack cringed, feeling deeply for the young man, and needing to stop the creature, but unable to do neither one thing nor the other at the moment. The creature needed energy to sustain both itself and Ianto, but providing it with sexual energy, it would only get stronger, killing Ianto faster. The only solution, just like with saving Carys, would be to bring it to leave Ianto's body. But it would never agree to this again. It would remain inside Ianto, in safety, until he died. Only then could Jack carry out his original plan, and catch it with the device, exposing it to our invironmet, which would kill it before it could escape again to find a new host. But he wasn't prepared to sacrifice one of his team for this.  
“Tell me what we can do, Owen,” Jack begged his medical employee, never taking his eyes from Ianto.  
“I don't know, Jack,” Owen answered quietly.  
“What if it gets more energy,” he wondered, desperately grasping at straws. “Do you think...”  
“It already is pretty strong because of all the men it killed, Jack. That's probably why Ianto's readings went through the ceiling so short after being attacked. It's a miracle that he's even able to fight back anymore at this level. His whole consciousness should have been subdued. Providing it with more energy will kill Ianto just faster the stronger it gets, Jack.”  
The creature looked back at him – he could tell it wasn't Ianto – a contemplative look on its face, its nostrils suddenly flaring.  
“What?” he asked irritated, not being able to stand this malicious, calculating gaze, not out of Ianto's eyes.  
“I would be willing to make a compromise,” it offered slowly.  
Jack crossed his arms before his chest, cocking his eyebrow, and waited.  
In a fluid motion Ianto stood up as if in a trance, his gaze never leaving Jack. It stepped up to the glass, only stopping immediately before, the glass being the only thing separating them. It took a deep breath, and closed its eyes in pleasure. “I remember you,” it whispered dreamily. “Your energy...” It opened its eyes, and stared directly at Jack who returned the gaze unblinking. “Give me more.”  
Jack ignored Owen's protests next to him, instead calmly asking, “Why?”  
“Because the more energy you give me, the longer I can keep this boy alive.”  
“You're lying,” Jack retorted disdainfully. “You would have let Carys die, why should you suddenly be able to save Ianto?”  
The creature smiled slyly. “Because normally it's too much effort to keep the host alive, it's easier to just let him die, and search for another, but now...”  
“You would go to all this effort just for Jack to kiss you again?” Owen snapped in astonishment.  
The creature threw Jack a flirty grin. “I'd hoped for more than just a kiss.”  
“And what then?” Owen folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the alien. “What happens, when you've finally had enough of Jack's energy?”  
“I will stay inside this man's body,” it replied. “Nothing will make me leave this body as long as you hold me here prisoner.”  
“And we won't let you go,” Owen promised grimly. “We can hermetically seal this cell block, nothing would get out, not even air. You'd never see another living being again. And without sex you will die in here. Well, bad luck, my friend. So much for gluttoning yourself on the world population.” Owen sneered at him smugly.  
“You said you can keep him alive.” Jack's contemplative voice cut through the charged silence.  
The alien looked at Jack again. “Yes, I can. I will have to, if I want to stay alive myself in here.”  
“How long.”  
It shrugged. “A few hours.”  
“And then you'd need more energy.”  
“Yes. But only if it's yours. Then he will last even longer.”  
Jack threw a scathing look at it for fighting dirty, which it returned smugly.  
“It's simple. You provide me with energy regularly, and I will keep him alive.”  
“Jack won't survive more than one encounter,” Owen protested.  
“Oh, I think he will.” The alien smirked at Jack, a greedy gleam in it's eyes. “I don't know what you are, but you're energy supplies are endless. I could feel it. So, what do you say.”  
Jack held its gaze for a long moment, grinding his teeth in frustration.  
In the end, he nodded, ignoring Owen's protests again. He didn't know if he would die like the other men, and turn to dust (that would be one hell of a resurrection), but he had to try. He would try until he got the thing to leave Ianto's body, even if that meant turning to dust every single time. He grabbed Owen's arm, and led him to the door, pushing him through it. “No matter, what happens with me, it will try to hold on to Ianto for as long as it can to protect itself.”  
“Then maybe we should shoot Ianto,” Owen muttered darkly, earning himself a reprimanding look from Jack. “It would be a mercy. Do you think he would want to burn up inside while the alien slowly loses power, and explode in the end!” he hissed.  
“That won't happen,” Jack reassured. “I won't let that happen.”  
“Good luck trying if you're a pile of dust.”  
Jack shook his head in exasperation. “Owen, just... trust me, okay. I have a plan. I have the cell-device in my pocket,” Jack told him more quietly, so there was really no chance that the alien could hear him. “I have to induce it to leave Ianto's body, then I can capture it. If my plan works, but I should really die in the meantime, one of you has to trap it before it can take over Ianto's body again when it's recovered enough. You just have to be quick, so that it won't be one of you it tries to possess.”  
“I don't know what you're planning, but...” Owen cringed at the besseching look Jack was giving him. “That means watching, right.”  
Jack grinned despite the seriousness of the situation, and patted Owen's cheek. “Where's the difference in watching two hot guys going at it instead of two attractive women?”  
Owen looked at him in exasperation. “Really? We don't have enough time at the moment to discuss all of the arguments.”  
Jack sighed in amusement. “You sweet twenty-first century people.” He shook his head fondly. “Then we postpone this for later. Let the girls watch if you don't want to.” Jack winked at him. “Now go.”  
Owen nodded, but before heading upstairs, he sought Jack's gaze again. ”Good luck. Come back to us in one piece.”  
Jack smiled wistfully at him. “Always.”  
With a last confused look about this comment, Owen turned and climbed the stairs.  
For a moment Jack watched him go before he turned back to the creature, sighing heavily.  
The creature watched him in anticipation, standing stock still, while Jack returned its intense gaze gravely.  
“I'll do it under one condition.”  
The creature cocked its head questioningly.  
“I want to talk to Ianto. And if he agrees, you will stand back the whole time. Don't interfere.”  
“Alright. It makes no difference to me. The energy will be mine regardless.”  
Ianto cried out as the creature drew back, and let him have the upperhand over his body again.  
“Jack,” he sobbed.  
“Shh, it's gonna be okay,” Jack soothed him, coming into the cell. He immediately took Ianto in his arms, being suddenly hit by a wave of pheromones so strong it was like a punch to the stomach, but he managed to restrain himself for the moment.  
“It hurts.”  
“I know,” he murmured, and kissed Ianto on the forehead. “I'll try to make it better.”  
“Please,” Ianto whimpered, burying deeper into Jack's embrace.  
“Okay, I'm really sorry, but we've gotta have sex to save you,” he told Ianto bluntly, but nonetheless trying to sound lightly.  
Despite the pain cursing through his whole body, Ianto grunted dryly. “No, you're not sorry. Y' always wanted t' get into my pants.”  
Jack looked closely at Ianto, getting concerned at his rapidly detoriating speech. He softly stroked through his sweat damp hair, alarmed at the high temperature of Ianto's skin. “I'm sorry about the circumstances though. But listen, Ianto. You have to tell me if you want to be awake during or do you want the creature to take over?”  
Ianto blinked a few times, having trouble keeping his eyes open. Then he shook his head. “'t has to be me,” he slurred. “You'd never let me live it down if I sleep with you an' I can't rememb'r it after... Bad for your ego.”  
“Yeah, spot on,” Jack burst out laughing, the desperation he felt regardlessly choking his throat.  
A moment later, they turned serious again.  
“Y'll take good care of me.” Ianto lifted his head, and looked at Jack full of trust.  
He nodded. “Always,” he told him ardently, bent down and kissed Ianto.  
The younger man moaned into the kiss, his body suddenly surging with new energy. Feeling stronger again, he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, and returned the kiss enthusiastically, hungrily pushing his tongue into Jack's mouth.  
Now it was Jack's turn to moan, Ianto's tongue battling with his own for dominance as both of them roughly pushed and pulled at their clothes.  
Quickly, Jack freed Ianto of his shirt, tie and vest, immediately latching onto Ianto's neck, and roughly rubbing over his errect nipples at the same time. Ianto moaned, and instead of ridding Jack of his shirt too, he could only cling to him helplessly.  
Jack sucked on Ianto's neck a while longer, but the younger man in his arms started to tremble heavily, forcing Jack to remember that this was no encounter of their own free will, and that Ianto didn't have much time anymore. So he stopped, and brought his hands to Ianto's belt buckle without further delay. He had to be strong for Ianto, but Jack's fingers trembled slightly while trying to open Ianto's trousers. He roughly surpressed his nervousness, instead pushing Ianto's trousers and underwear down to his tighs in one go.  
Reassuringly, he kissed Ianto again, brief, but full of passion, before he turned him firmly around, pushing him against the wall of the cell. He quickly freed his own erection, pressing himself against Ianto's back, and sliding his cock between the lush asscheeks, causing Ianto to moan wantonly. His own breathing sped up, panting into Ianto's neck, and for a moment he just enjoyed the feel of the firm cheeks gripping him.  
But suddenly Ianto whined Jack's name, and he couldn't stop himself from pushing his ass back against Jack's groin, rutting slowly.  
Jack swallowed the moan that wanted to break free, instead reaching into his trouser pocket to search for the small tube of lube he always carried with him (you never knew who you could meet unexpectedly). Coating his fingers liberally, he drew back from Ianto, and brought them to his opening. Gently he massaged the furled muscle, not yet pushing in, in the hopes of relaxing the young man a bit beforehand. He would never forgive himself if he hurt Ianto, who didn't even want to have sex with him in the first place. If they were forced to do this, Jack would do his utmost to make sure that Ianto enjoyed himself at least. Ianto's breathless moans got louder, more desperate, so Jack carefully pushed one finger through the ring of muscle. He couldn't contain a moan this time himself, feeling the grip of Ianto's hot, incredibly tight channel clenching around his finger, the notion of how tight Ianto's virginal passage would grip his cock after sliding into him almost his undoing.  
“Jack,” Ianto panted breathlessly, shuddering in Jack's arms at the strange feeling of Jack's finger moving in and out of him. But he didn't have time, nor was his brain up for it to discern that it didn't hurt per se, it was just odd. Instead he moaned loudly as Jack's finger suddenly brushed his prostate, sparks going off inside him. He'd never felt anything like this before.  
Jack smiled grimly, having found Ianto's prostate, and for a few moments, he continued working it. But then he pulled his finger out of Ianto, returning with a second. This time, Ianto winced at the uncomfortable feeling of having two strong fingers up his ass, stretching him, but Jack kept on undeterred.  
Ianto's trembling got worse, as did his laboured breathing, so Jack let his fingers slide out of him carefully, and, putting almost all of the remaining lube on his stone hard cock, pushed the head against Ianto's fluttering opening. Ianto pushed back against him unconsciously, prompting Jack to press himself through the tight ring of muscle slowly.  
The both of them moaned heavily as Jack breached him, and Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's chest, pulling his naked back against his still T-shirt clad chest. He wished he could feel him skin on skin, but for the moment, this had to be enough. He held himself poised for a few seconds, giving Ianto time to get used to the intrusion, but then he withdrew until just the head of his erection remained inside, and pushed in again in a firm, but measured thrust.  
He set a steady, unforgiving pace, Ianto unconciously spurring him on with his loud moans and cries of Jack's name, which soon turned into sobs as with every expertised stroke Jack brushed Ianto's prostate.  
Jack felt his climax approaching rapidly. He didn't hold himself back as he felt himself tumbling over the edge, shuddering in ecstasy and groaning loudly into Ianto's neck as he emptied himself inside him.  
Ianto cried out suddenly. The huge amount of orgasmic energy the alien absorbed suddenly into his body through Jack's climax triggering his own. He'd never felt anything like it. He felt on fire, like electricity coursed through every vein, but at the same time he felt soothed, especially knowing Jack was with him, protecting him.  
Jack groaned again as Ianto shuddered in his arms, the starting muscle contractions around his cock milking him of the last drops of come.  
For a moment, both men just stood there, pressed against each other, and breathing heavily, but then Jack withdrew carefully from Ianto, and turned him around.  
The young man stared up at him with glassy eyes, clawing his fingers in Jack's T-shirt to hold himself up.  
Jack smiled at him reassuringly, and bent to kiss him. He pressed their bodies together, feeling Ianto and himself harden again. Not wanting this to be any more uncomfortable than it already was, he led Ianto over to the small cot.  
Disappointed, he quickly and effectively shed first his, then Ianto's remaining clothes. He had hoped, that one encounter would have been enough, but obviously not. At the least, Ianto looked a little stronger, his heart beating wildly because of his recent orgasm, and not because it threatened to explode due to an alien gas cloud possessing him.  
And furthermore, much to Jack's relief, he himself was still in one piece. He really hadn't been sure, what would happen after the energy transfer, and he'd strongly hoped he wouldn't turn to dust, which would have made matters much more complicated. Aside from the fact that it would have hurt like hell to put all his atoms back together. But obviously, he just released energy to the alien, his body strong enough or whatever to withstand the strain of the energy drain. If he had nothing, a surpluss in energy he had for sure.  
This circumstances worked in his favour, because now he could set about weakening the alien effectively and constantly, and therefore saving Ianto. His plan had to work!  
Thus, he pulled Ianto, now both of them naked, into his arms again. Ianto moaned softly, still in a daze from his recent, powerful orgasm, but nonetheless hard again. Jack reached for him, and stroked him a few times, revelling in the breathless moans Ianto made, before he moved down his body to settle between Ianto's spread thighs, and swallowed him in one go. Ianto cried out brokenly, oversensitive and overwhelmed, but Jack continued mercilessly.  
Despite the circumstances, Ianto's cock felt so good in his mouth, hard like steel wrapped in silk, but burning hot, and with a perfect lenght and girth. He really looked forward to getting fucked by this magnificent specimen.  
A steady, salty trickle of come ran down Jack's throat, which he swallowed greedily, making Ianto shout again in ecstasy. Jack gently rolled Ianto's balls between his fingers, and pushed two fingers of his other hand back into the slick passage of his ass, fucking him with his fingers in the same rhythm as with his mouth. The younger man started to sob under his ministrations, and Jack felt his balls drawing up towards his body, and his cock expanding in his mouth in imminent orgasm. But before Ianto could tumble over the edge, Jack let him slip from his mouth, because the alien couldn't be satisfied with Ianto's orgasmic energy, it needed Jack's.  
He sat up, and straddled Ianto's hips, using the last of the lube to prepare himself hastily before sinking down on Ianto's spit slicked cock.  
Both of them moaned shakily as the hard flesh forced itself inside Jack's unbearingly tight passage. Ianto's hands flew to Jack's hips, steadying him, barely coherent, as the older man swayed for a moment on top of him due to the overwhelming sensations flooding him. He didn't often indulge in bottoming, but in this case, he just had to have Ianto's perfect cock up his arse, not to mention the fact that he at least wanted to spare Ianto unduly soreness if he'd taken him again so soon.  
He grasped Ianto's forearms, and smiled at him reassuringly, before he begann a steady, punishing rhythm which had them both moaning and panting shamelessly within seconds.  
Ianto's head trashed from side to side, the moans had turned to desperate sobs as Jack fucked himself mercilessly on Ianto's overstimulated cock.  
Jack felt Ianto's lenght expand in his passage, and in the next moment, hot fluid splattered against the already slick walls of his passage. Ianto cried out brokenly, and Jock dropped down on the spurting cock one last time, ramming the head directly into his prostate. With a choked of gasp, he came, too, his come shooting over Ianto's chest, and at the same time he felt a huge amount of energy leave his body, transfering to Ianto, who absorbed the energy in a golden, sparkling hue.  
For a moment, Jack rested, sprawled across Ianto's heaving chest, but then he forced himself to continue. This wasn't about pleasure, but about Ianto's life. He sat up, and let Ianto's cock slip from his well used hole, shuffling between Ianto's spread tighs. Relentlessly, he wrapped Ianto's legs around his waist, and pushed his still hard cock (thanks to the overwhelming pheromones Ianto emitted) into the younger man.  
Ianto cried out, his hands scrabbling at Jacks arms, and he sobbed in a pleading voice, “Jack, please. I can't take it anymore.”  
“Shh,” Jack soothed him, laying on Ianto to envelope him completely in his arms. “It's over soon, I promise.” He tenderly stroked Ianto's face, wiping away the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, and brushed his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. “You've gotta be strong. Can you do that for me? Just a little more.”  
Ianto nodded weakly, holding on to Jack fast.  
Jack pressed a soothing kiss to Ianto's lips, and delivered the first thrust, taking Ianto gently, just rocking into him steadily. He was on the verse of exhaustion himself, not in the slightest in the mood anymore, his body, driven by the pheromones, on autopilot.  
He tried to hit Ianto's prostate with every thrust, and finally, the albeit weak contractions around his cock started, coaxing from him his own weak, and hopefully last, orgasm.  
Nevertheless, the transfer was still massive, and the moment the energy seeped into Ianto's body, he suddenly convulsed in Jack's arms. He held him fast, murmuring soothing noothings into his ear, and at long last, the pinkish gas cloud poured from Ianto's mouth. Jack immediately sat up, grabbing for his trousers on the floor, and took out the device. Activating it, he threw it just under the brightly shining, swirling cloud, trapping it inside the force field. Then he laid down again next to Ianto, and pulled him protectively into his arms. Calmly, he watched the cloud swirling around, crashing into the walls of the force field in a desperate attempt to escape.  
“You've brought this on yourself,” Jack told the frantically writhing mass coldly. “Gluttony. Your words, not mine. And if it takes all of humankind to gorge yourself, then I figured, I would be your All-you-can-eat buffet in one go.”  
It had been a risky, out of the blue plan, and he'd had no chance of knowing if it would work. And if the alien hadn't mentioned that there was a possibility for it to overeat on the orgasmic energy of the whole planet, then Jack would still be clueless of what to do.  
Exhausted, both men watched the cloud get weaker, its pink light dulling to a dirty grey, before it eventually faded into nothingness.  
I'm sorry, thought Jack, for a second mourning the lost life, but without regret for his actions. Protecting his team and this planet was his first priority. And if he had to kill, then so be it, no matter how disappointed the Doctor would be in him.  
“How did you know it would leave me if it was stuffed with your energy?”  
Ianto's soft question startled him from his musings, and he chuckled humorlessly. “I didn't. But I hoped that it would be too high on the energy, too full of it, to keep holding on to you.”  
Ianto remained silent for a few contemplative seconds. “So... if not... instead it could have exploded inside of me?”  
“Yeah. That would probably have been the other option.”  
They both cringed at the image.  
“Thank you,” Ianto finally whispered into the silence, his voice becoming weak and sleepy.  
“You're welcome,” Jack told him, and kissed his temple, waiting for Ianto's breath to even out. 

Afterwards he couldn't help himself, he had to continue holding Ianto safely in his arms, knowing that he was unharmed. Probably, the young man would have prefered to escape from Jack, but he was so tired and worn out, physically as well as emotionally, that Jack thought he wouldn't really care at the moment. In his oppinion Ianto deserved to be comforted, receiving human touch not for forced if necessary sex but because someone just wanted to console him, just for the sake of being held lovingly.  
He stayed with Ianto the whole night, long after he'd given the others a thumbs up via the CCTV, and motioning for them to go home. Gwen had been the one brave enough to bring them a second blanket and several bottles of water before leaving with the others. The whole time her gaze flicked between Jack and the floor, constantly preparing to say something, her face beet red the whole time. Probably to make amends, but in the end she didn't for which Jack was grateful. He didn't want to hear her saying “I'm sorry” again. He'd forgiven her mistake and that the alien had fled, seeking revenge, instead of possessing her like she offered wasn't her fault.  
Jack had grabbed for the extra, much thicker blanket Gwen had left in his reach, spreading it over them, and reached for a bottle of water. After taking a long drink himself, he'd managed to rouse Ianto briefly to let him take a few sips.  
He'd debated taking Ianto out of the cells and bringing him into his own bed down in the bunker, but that would just make it harder in the morning. They weren't lovers, but colleagues who were forced to go to extraordinary, unconventional means to save one of them. Simple. It was just part of the job, as peculiar as it may sound. Just another day at Torchwood.

The next morning, Jack woke up alone, the blankets tucked firmly around him though to protect him from the chill of the cells.  
It was for the best, he decided while putting on his rumbled clothes and heading upstairs. He shooed Tosh and Gwen away, answering their questions if he was okay with a curt “yes”, and blocked Owen's attempt to drag him, chuckling smugly for which he could have punched him, down to the lab for an examination.  
He just wanted to shower.  
“Where's Ianto?” he asked before entering his office, because the young Welshman was nowhere in sight.  
“He went home to change,” Tosh explained hurriedly, and Jack frowned.  
“Call him, and tell him to take the day off.”  
Without waiting for a reply, Jack headed into his office and down to his shower.

After the shower he felt refreshed and energetic, and he would murder for a cup of Ianto's coffee. That being impossible, he send out Gwen to a nearby café as an alternative. He meant that he had forgiven her, but still it couldn't hurt to let her grovel a bit.  
They even wouldn't let him enjoy his coffee for all three of his subordinates showed up in his office after they'd decided he looked rested enough, demanding to know why he was still alive. “Well?” Owen asked. Tosh just stood nearby, looking curious and sucking in her bottom lip, while Gwen threw him strange glances. She knew he was immortal, so she probably had drawn the connection.  
“That's none of your buisiness,” he told all three of them brusquely.  
“You should be dust by now,” Owen persisted.  
“Owen!” Jack snapped. “Just let it go.”  
The younger man opened his mouth again, but for once he shut it again in the next second.  
“Alright,” he backpedalled grumpily. “We're glad you're alright though.”  
Jack bristled suddenly. “So's Ianto by the way.”  
“Yeah, he too of course.” Owen shrugged his shoulders.  
“Go back to work,” he told them, shooting them sharp looks, still irritated.  
They nodded and left his office.  
Sighing, Jack leant back und closed his eyes for a moment.  
What a mess!

Concerned, Jack watched Ianto hurry through the hub, escaping back to the safety of the tourist office after serving them their morning coffee. Ever since they'd been forced to have sex three days ago to save Ianto's life, the young archivist had isolated himself from the rest of the team. Jack was sad to see their friendship suffer because of this incident and it also hurt him deeply to see Ianto suffer so much. He was convinced that everything, well, almost everything would return to normal given enough time, but he had the niggling feeling that between him and Ianto nothing would ever be the same again. When he would flirt with Ianto in the future, it just wouldn't have the same easygoing meaning anymore. Them sleeping together would always stand between them, and he knew that neither of them could forget it. For Jack, despite the grave circumstances, it had been beyond perfect, and for Ianto, although he knew it had been satisfying for him, too, the shy, reserved young man simply was too mortified by what had happened to either forget or ever again fall into the easy banter of the past with Jack.  
Jack sighed heavily. He debatted talking to Ianto, and offering him retcon, but ultimately this wouldn't solve their problem, they would just be cowards pursueing this way.  
Sighing again, he turned and walked back into his office.

Relieved, Ianto flopped into his chair upstairs in the tourist office, letting out the breath he'd held unconsciously only after hearing the door to the hub slide closed, and wincing at the same time because of his tender backside.  
He leant back for just a moment and rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. Since The Incident three days ago, he'd had trouble sleeping. On the one side he couldn't forget what had happened, couldn't forget Jack's hands on him, his kisses (he really was a fantastic kisser), how he'd smelt and tasted, and above all, how he'd felt moving inside of him. The memory was a bit hazy around the edges, but Ianto could clearly remember the feeling of Jack's thick, long cock pressing into him, filling him completely up, expertly pounding his prostrate with every thrust. It was an experience, Ianto had never had before. He'd felt so unbelievably connected to Jack that it scared him. Because on the other hand, he couldn't fight his guilt of having cheated on Lisa. Sure, otherwise he would be dead now, but tell that to his conscience!  
But, for him, the worst result of this incident were the looks of his colleagues.  
The women just looked at him strangely, sometimes blushing before turning away, and in return, he couldn't look them in the eye either, knowing they had watched him losing control, degrading himself down in the cells. It was mortifying.  
Owen threw him smug, knowing glances from time to time, and, although typical for him, Ianto just wanted to punch him.  
Dealing with Jack was the worst. He couldn't look at him or talk to him without blushing and remembering in every colourful detail what had happened between them. He avoided him where he could, prefering to be down in the archives or up here in the tourist office. He knew he was a coward, but he didn't care. It was better than the alternative. Better than seeing Jack every day and remember...  
Angrily Ianto sat up again, and reached for the phone. Lisa needed him, and wallowing in self-pity wouldn't help her. Determinedly, he dialled Dr. Tanizaki's number, confirming his upcoming visit.  
After ending the brief call, he went on with his work, just waiting for the others to go out for lunch.  
When they left twenty minutes later, Ianto readjusted his tie, straightened his spine and went downstairs to check on Lisa.  
End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my spontaneous idea. Feedback would be great.


End file.
